


bolts and bruises

by uppercasebread



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Frankenstein AU, Other, anyway, mike is frankenstein, this fic is him finding out that thats a lie, will is frankensteins monster, will thinks all people are stitched together like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppercasebread/pseuds/uppercasebread
Summary: "you lied to me!"it begins with Mike's arm pinned tightly in will's fist as he's shaken like a ragdoll. His constitution begins to fall apart as more and more of his sleeve is pulled away, revealing freckled skin. smooth skin. untouched, unstitched, not-like-will's skin.





	bolts and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> im throwing this in here to give a little bit of context!!! if you read the tags you already know this but in this specific au mike has been basically raising will on the assumption that all people are stitched together like he is, and mike wears makeup up to about the middle of his forearm and around his face and neck to make it seem like hes stitched together too. this fic is essentially will finding out that that was all a lie!

"you lied to me!"  
it begins with Mike's arm pinned tightly in will's fist as he's shaken like a ragdoll. His constitution begins to fall apart as more and more of his sleeve is pulled away, revealing freckled skin. smooth skin. untouched, unstitched, not-like-will's skin.  
it doesn't match the lies he's been telling for years. Will's eyes are wide, disbelieving. childlike. It hurts. He's made a mistake.  
His mouth moves before he even understands what's happening.  
"N-n-now, Will, p-please calm down, it's-"  
the air is slammed out of him with a low wheeze as his back impacts the drywall. He feels some of the skin peel off of his spine.  
"you were never like me! you aren't even close to being like me! you lied!" Will is shrieking, his voice painful and raw. His eyes are stormy. one of his massive hands suddenly closes tightly around the back of Mike's head. will squeezes.  
"N-n-now- lets n-not- lets n-not get t-too h-hasty-! will-!"  
pressure.  
Tears are streaming down Mike's face without him feeling them, his face blotchy and red as more and more pressure is added to his skull. His voice has become a shrieking, broken mewl.  
"P-please.." he manages, through the spit and tears and snot mingling together on his face. He can hardly breathe through the pain crackling throughout his skull in screaming arcs.  
the pressure releases.  
Mike drops to the floor, his hands desperately coming up to feel at his face, his jaw, the back of his head. Nothing is broken. His head aches.  
He laughs, shaky.  
"Th-thank-"  
Will grabs the back of his shirt like a kitten and suddenly he's stood up again, looking up into the face of his own creation.  
Will's face is dark. His eyes are almost black and his jaw is set firmly. Mike knows he's probably going to die even before Will's fingers close around his neck. The grin on his face shatters.  
"W-Will! I c-c- l-let me ex-explain!" he hacks as Will's fingers tighten further and further around his neck, which is undoubtedly like the stem of a flower in Will's hands.  
His vision swims. He reaches up and rakes his fingernails down the back of Will's hands, choking. He can't breathe.  
Black spots bloom in his eyes as he scratches again and again and again, getting more and more desperate.  
"I- I'm- I'm sorry!" he manages.  
The pressure persists. Mike's voice has become a high, drilling wheeze, like a dog toy.  
Will squeezes tighter. Mike hears something pop.  
His vision goes dark.  
-  
Will drops Mike's body to the floor. He's not dead, just.. sleeping. For a few hours. Will can see the fingerprint-bruises on the edges of his face and blotchy red rings around his neck. He sighs, laying a hand in the center of Mike's chest for a moment before turning to gather his things and leave.


End file.
